Adventures in Cross-World: Akame ga Kill Arc
by MasterM1
Summary: (A spin off of the Dimensional Heroes and Team Chronicle series) Join the Mercenary Association as they team up with Spectra Force to take on a company that has been stealing Teigus.
1. A Gathering

The Mercenary Association. An organization founded by wealthy entrepreneur Baron Gold after the Cross-Zone incidents in order to protect the refuge world known as Cross-World. Its members vary from human to alien, alive and dead, street-level to being able to take on gods. And all of them are dedicated to protecting Cross-World and its inhabitants…

* * *

_Cross-World: Standard_

_NYC_

_Merc. Association H.Q._

_7:00 AM_

In a 10-story building situated in Times Square, various mercenaries gather around tables, enjoying breakfast. We turn our attention to a table where a man in cowboy clothing, a Jawa, and a person in a gray tunic who has their face hidden by an iron mask sit and eat, the cowboy reading a newspaper.

"Well, partners." the cowboy spoke up, getting his teammates attention. "What's y'all's take on these thefts?"

**Sheriff Sawyer Star**

Home Universe: Past

Ability: Quick Draw

_Reaction Time 3x faster than the average. Any gun he wields also increases in the rate of fire beyond their design while ignoring recoil. He can also reload the gun 3 times as fast as normal._

The leader then showed the paper to the other two, the front page displaying a headline that read:

**Teigu Thefts Continue**

_Empire's Minister of Home Affairs Grounded after Robbery._

"If you ask me," the Jawa said, "I think these thieves might be planning a coupe. Maybe some remnants of the old regime."

**Jaw**

Home Universe: Desert

Ability: Jawa Eye/Quick Draw

_A Jawa who fell through a vortex leading to the Desert Universe, Jaw is the only known Jawa to speak Basic. He can understand the inner workings of any device if given time to examine it. He's also shown signs of picking up Sheriff Sawyer's Fast Draw Ability._

"I don't know, Jaw." A femine voice countered from the masked third partner. "If they wanted to stage a coupe, don't you think they'd try and get that ice general back? But she's still locked up in the Universal Prison."

**Scrapper**

Home Universe: Steam

Ability: Scrap Master

_A teenage girl who collects machine parts in order to create new machines. With her golden crowbar, she can disassemble and reassemble any and all machines in the blink of an eye. It also works well for knocking people out._

"Good point, Scrap." Sawyer agreed. "The varmints would at least try to post bail. If they tried to take over without Esdeath, they'd get hog-tied even if those assassins didn't head back to stop 'em."

"Well, when you put it like that…" Jaw admitted. "Then...I guess I've got nothing."

"Don't you fret, Jaw." Sawyer said. "Ya can't be hard on yerself for not knowin' right away."

"Well, what do you think marshall?" Scraper asked the sheriff.

"Me?" Sawyer echoed. "Hmm...Ah reckon it's the work of out-of-towners. Bandits lookin' for a quick buck, maybe." he theorized.

"Good guess." Jaw said. "Although, they must have pretty _jar k'osa_ power if they were able to just mug this minister."

"Yeah. Sound a little above our pay grade." Scrapper agreed.

"Aw, when has that ever stopped us in our tracks?" Sawyer asked. "If we ever get in a showdown with 'em...they'll be spendin' the next month 'er two in the County Jail!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at a nearby table, a humanoid fly and a boy with sparkly, see-through wings sat in silence, with the fly looking towards a nearby set of stairs every so often.

"...It'z been two hourz." The fly spoke up, breaking the silence between the two. "Where iz he?"

**Fly Guy**

Home Universe: Nature

Ability: Buzz

_A Fly Insect Man whose appearance frightens many people. He can fly, has super strength, and make a high pitched buzzing sound that can cause vertigo. Prefers to be called Marty._

"Give him some more time, Marty." the boy said. "Last night was pretty hard for him. The worst one yet. He needs all the rest he can get."

**Aster**

Home Universe: Magic

Ability: Elemental Magic

_The Fairy Prince from the Enchanted Forest, he was impressed with the Elf Princess's decision to leave the forest and decided to do the same, picking up Elemental Magic along the way._

"I know that, but-" Fly started before seeing a Stormtrooper walk down the stairs, a sword sheathed on his hip and a shield on his back. "Oh wait, there he iz."

The trooper said nothing, sitting down at the same table. For a few moments, no words were spoken.

"So, uh…" Aster said, trying to ease the tension. "How're you feeling, Sword?"

The trooper looked at Aster, his expression unreadable under his helmet. "I feel…"

_**A flash of black, followed by silver, followed by flowing red…**_

_**Whole squads engulfed by shadows...**_

_**Men screaming as they were sliced in two by the closing of blades…**_

"...fine." he lied.

**Sword of Storms:**

Home Universe: Adventure

Ability: Storm Sword

_A Stormtrooper who ran from battle and fell into a vortex, winding up in the Adventure Universe and becoming the owner of the Storm Sword, a weapon that can channel electricity. He suffers from PTSD from his last battle in his home galaxy._

* * *

At another nearby table, a young boy in small robes watched the Stormtrooper, his face a mixture of caution and pity. At the same table, a man in red boxing equipment was leaning towards a man wearing a helmet with a lightbulb painted on the front.

"C'mon, Statue Man, just one round! I promise I'll hold back!" the boxer pleaded.

**Boxer**

Home Universe: Hero

Ability: Stance Switch

_A man who can copy fighting skills at a glance, he used this ability to become a boxer, and later a hero. He can switch boxing styles at a moment's notice and is said to be on par with some of the greatest boxers in the Multiverse._

"First of all, stop calling me that." the other man said irritably. "And second, for the last time, I'm not going to arm wrestle you."

**Thinker**

Home Universe: Psychic

Ability: Mind's Eye

_A psychic whose ability came from his imagination. He can create pictures in his mind and then manifest them in reality._

"Seriously, don't be a chicken!" Boxer said. "Teddy came close, and you've got more muscles than he does!"

"That's because you had you challenged him while he was in his natural state. In that form, EVERYONE has more muscles than he does." Thinker shot back.

"Guys, quiet!" the boy snapped at the two. "I'm trying to listen in!"

**Zett Jukassa**

Home Universe: Futuristic

Ability: Lightsaber

_A Jedi Youngling who escaped the Purge, he left his home universe in between the 16 years leading up to the arrival of the Hero Alliance and arrived in Cross-World. He is trying to access the Force in other worlds, to no avail._

"What, those three over there?" Boxer asked, looking at Storm's table. "Oh wait, the soldier's from your world, ain't he?"

"Yeah, I think so." Zett said. "He's part of the Empire, but I can't help but feel that he's...been broken."

"You may be right, Zett." Thinker agreed. "From what I can tell, he's suffering from PTSD. He jumps at loud noises, he seems to freeze up when he sees a katana...and he acts like a small child during a lightning storm."

"Not to mention he got a night light." Boxer added. "My 8 year old kid doesn't need one! Whatever that guy went through, it shook him real bad. But hey, don't worry about that, kid!" he said, shifting the mood. "I'm sure he'll come around! In the meantime, let's talk about that new guy that's been making headlines!"

"What, the vigilant?" Thinker questioned. "What about them?"

"Well, we all know that they're not with the Association." Boxer responded. "Hey Statue Man, you're in the know when it comes to inner workings. Has Baron Gold said anything about this guy?"

"Well…" Thinker said, before looking around before lowering his voice to a whisper. "He's checked with Jump Force, the Universal Police, and the Multiverse Coalition, amongst other organizations. None of them have any agents matching the vigilants' description. We may be dealing with a freelance individual. But that's not all. All their attacks on warehouses and factories have one thing in common: all the targets belong to EraTech."

"EraTech?" Zett spoke up. "You mean that group Boxer called 'a cheap knock-off of ASG'?"

"...What?" Boxer asked defensively under Thinker's glare. "It's true, ain't it?"

"Not so." Thinker countered. "While it's true EraTech was founded by a former employee of ASG, its methods are different. While ASG focus on science, EraTech is more focused on the analysis of magic, developing technological methods of replicating said magic, and mass-producing it for commercial use."

"Okay...so why are this vigilant attacking them?" Zett asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Jukassa." Thinker admitted. "Perhaps they know something the public doesn't."

"Maybe. So, anyway," Boxer cut in, "I was thinking we could track this guy down and take 'em in. Between my boxing, the kid's lightsaber, and your imagination, we could beat 'em no problem!"

"I doubt it." Thinker said. "Have you forgotten what happened to the last warehouse they attacked? It was reduced to a crater! It's a miracle no one nearby was harmed."

"What, you think an explosion could stop us?" Boxer questioned.

"Yes." his teammates immediately replied bluntly.

"...You guys are wusses." Boxer grumbled under his breath.

* * *

At that moment, a man walked down the stairs, his heavy footsteps and the tapping of a cane getting everyone's attention. The man's entire body was made out of shining gold, which shone only slightly less than the full smile on his face. He then made his way down the stairs and walked to the front of the room, clearing his throat before pulling out a microphone.

"Good morning, chaps!" The man greeted the mercenaries. "Glorious day, isn't it?"

**Baron Gold**

Home Universe: Mythos

Ability: Curse of Midas

_The founder and leader of Cross-World's Mercenary Association. An incredibly wealthy man whose only passion in life is using his wealth to better the lives of everyone around him. Despite both his appearance and his kind and friendly demeanor, he's also a skilled fighter with his cane and is completely invulnerable to electricity. He also has the Curse of Midas, turning everything he touches into gold, but he's created special gloves to seal this power when he doesn't need it._

"Well, as much as I'd enjoy chatting about the day, I'm afraid I have business to share." Baron Gold continued. "As some of of may be aware from your morning paper, there has been some nasty blokes stealing Teigus from Night Raid's world, and Run, the Empire's Minister of Home Affairs, got into a bit of a scrap with the bandits yesterday. These bloody pickers (if you'll excuse my language) ripped the wings right off the poor lad's back and setting him falling down to earth!"

"Is he okay?" a voice called out from the crowd.

"Fortunately, yes, the chap had a soft landing, but he'll be in need of some help. He's been transferred to a hospital here on Cross-World and there's a cleric on the way to get the lad back on his feet." Baron Gold assured. "But in the meantime, it's the thieves I've got my eye sent on catching. You see, investigations have revealed that the stolen Teigus have been shipped here, right onto our world...and in this city, in fact!"

"How can you be sure?"

"The Universal Police aren't known to lie." Baron Gold answered. "Either way, I'm giving you, ladies and gentlemen, a top-priority assignment: track down these thieves and recover the stolen Teigus. God knows what these scoundrels have planned with them!"

"Yes sir!" all the mercenaries responded.

"Jolly good, lads and lassies!" Baron Gold laughed. "Oh, and one more thing: you may encounter one of the Ultra Hero Force groups, Spectra Force, during the hunt, since Night Raid is part of them. If you do, feel free to ask for help. They've dealt with these items before, so they'll certainly know how to handle the situation."

"What if they don't want our help?"

"Well, my friend, offer it anyway. You may not have the strength or experience they do, but you all have hearts made up of more gold than I've ever created. And we'll get nowhere if we try and compete with them. That should do it for now, chaps. I wish you all the best of luck. To the hunt, mates!" Baron Gold announced as he tipped his hat and went back upstairs, leaving the various mercs to discuss the mission.

* * *

"Did ya hear that, partners?" Sawyer asked. "Those varmints are here! In this city! Ya'll thinkin' what Ah'm thinkin'?"

"Yeah." Jaw replied. "Let's go get these _hunyas_."

"You got that right, Jaw." Scrapper added. "It's time to take these thieves down."

"Yee-haw!" Sawyer cheered, jumping from his chair. "Let's ride partners!" he declared, the three racing out the door.

* * *

"Zo, the Ultra Hero Force iz coming to Crozz-World, huh?" Fly said. "I wonder if they know how Moltar and Zcarlet are doing…"

"We can ask them if we see them." Aster said, getting up. "Sword, you wanna get breakfast out or do you want us to wait while you-" he started before he noticed what Sword was doing.

He was shaking and hyperventilating slightly. If he didn't have his helmet on, Aster would've seen sweat coursing down his face.

"Uh...Zword?" Fly asked, sounding worried.

But Sword couldn't hear. He couldn't hear anything except…

"_**There's less than 50 of them! How are they winning?!"**_

"_**Nobody's coming to save us, sir. You know that."**_

"_**We're going to die here..."**_

"_**...Remember us…"**_

"_**SMILEY!"**_

"**SMILEY!**" Sword yelled, jumping up and causing his chair to tumble backwards, startling his two teammates and several other mercs. The soldier breathed heavily before he came back to reality, realizing his outburst. "...Did I-?"

"Yes." Aster said quietly. "...Are you...gonna be okay going on this mission?"

"..." Sword was silent until he clenched his fist. "I'll...manage."

"Uh...zure." Fly said. "Juzt...let uz know if you feel like you can't handle it, o-okay?"

"...I will. Thanks guys. Go on ahead, I'll catch up." Sword said, trying to sound calm.

The two hesitated for a moment before Aster sighed. "We'll wait outside." he said as the two walked out the door.

Sword then unsheathed his sword and looked at himself in the reflection before taking a locket tied to the sword's handle and opening it up, revealing a photo of a family of an elder couple and a young adult grinning at the camera, saluting with a Stormtrooper helmet tucked under his arm.

"(I won't forget...and I'll never forgive.)" he thought, his expression darkening under his expressionless mask. "(I'll avenge you, Smiley. I'll avenge all of them! I will kill them...)"

"**(...I'll kill Spectra Force!)"**

* * *

And with that thought, Sword of Storms exited the building, unaware of the young eyes watching him.

"Still worried about that guy, kid?" Boxer asked Zett, the young boy watching the Stormtrooper leave.

"Yeah. Boxer...I'm worried." Zett admitted. "That man...I didn't need the Force to feel his killing intent. I think...he's going to try and attack Spectra Force."

"Attack Spectra Force?" Thinker said, joining the conversation. "There's no way he could come out of a fight like that victorious. Even with that sword of his, he'd never be able to win."

"You're right, Statue Man." Boxer agreed. "They'd wipe the floor with him."

"Then we have to stop him!" Zett declared, catching his older teammates off guard.

"You wanna help him?" Boxer asked in confusion. "Wasn't he part of the Empire? The one that destroyed your Order and subjugated your home galaxy?"

"Yes, but…" Zett trailed, trying to find the words. "...he's in pain. He's angry, scared, sad. Just like Master Skywalker was. Even if he was an enemy before, that doesn't mean he should have to drown in all that pain. It's a Jedi's duty to help people."

"...And that is why you're our leader." Thinker chuckled. "Very well. The vigilant will have to wait. Let's go save the man."

And so, the three left, chasing the storm and his two concerned teammates.

Little do any of these individuals know that this mission will lead to big things…

* * *

_Meanwhile, above Cross-World's atmosphere…_

A ripple in space came into existence for a single moment before it expanded into a vortex, through which a red ship came through before the portal closed behind it. The Crimson Cavalier, the flagship of Spectra Force.

"So...we've come here why?" Tatsumi asked.

"A mission to search for more of the escaped prisoners." Spectra said. "Thanks to what happened in Paris, a majority of them were caught and since Cross-World isn't listed as an official world, it seems like the perfect place for criminals to hide."

"Agreed. No reason we can't take a peek since we've taken care of Esdeath." Motor said.

"Hmm. That's odd. I'm detecting a ship heading for us." Gus said.

"What?" Spectra said as they brought it on visual. "Any life signs inside?"

"Just one." Najenda said. "I'll try and get in contact with it." She purposed, activating the ship's intercom. "Attention unknown ship, we are Spectra Force. Identify yourself."

"Hmm? No response. Wait...is it...its charging right into us!" Spectra said as the ship charged right into the Crimson Cavalier's deck. "What in the-?"

"**HIIII!**" a voice called out from the intercom. "Sorry, I need to get closer to teleport into your ship!"

Just then, a flash of purple light appeared in the deck, revealing a tall humanoid with purple eyes and black skin, carrying a knapsack.

"Hello, hello, hello!" the individual waved with extreme enthusiasm. "I'm Ender, and I'm here to take your Teigus!"

"Oh is that right?" Spectra said. "Akame?"

"Yeah...I'm on it." Akame said drawing her sword.

"Uh uh uh!" Ender said as he dug his hand into an unseen pocket before pulling out what looked like a stopwatch. "Can't let you do that! Let's play Red Light, Green Light! Time Keeper: Tempus!"

He then clicked the stopwatch before everything stopped moving except for Ender.

"Let's see…" Ender said as he walked through the frozen group. "I'll take...Extase, Incursio, Cross-Tail, Yatsufusa, Pumpkin, Lionelle...

"Hey, don't forget about Murasame." a voice said.

"I won't…wait a minute." Ender said before turning to see Racer, still moving.

"Surprise...sucker." he said, sucker-punching up.

"Ouchie! You can move in the stopped time? Cool!" Ender exclaimed.

"My magic lets me slow down the people around me. I avoided your little attack way before you even started it." Racer said.

"That's super-duper impressive. Too bad you can't stop me!" Ender taunted before teleporting straight to Akame and taking the Murasame and throwing it into the empty knapsack.

"Oh, I'm not gonna stop you...he is." Racer said as a figure loomed over Ender, who turned and squeaked when he saw the figure. "You wanted Teigus, right? Meet Susanoo."

"...Hi Susanoo." Ender said meekly.

"So...shall I exterminate him?" Susanoo asked.

"Nah, just beat him half to death. He may be a useful source of info." Racer said.

"Very well." Susanoo said pulling his weapon out as he bashed Ender towards the wall, forcing him to drop the sack.

"Uh oh spaghettio." Ender said before he shook his head to shake off his dizziness. "Guess I ain't the star of this picture. Oh well."

"Wow...you really got a lot here, don't ya?" Racer said looking in the sack.

"Oh yeah! We've been stealing Teigus for weeks!"

"We've huh? Thanks. Now we know you aren't working alone." Racer said smirking.

"That's the point! There's no way you can stop EraTech! They've got all kinds of stuff, like, say...teleporters?" Ender said before tapping the side of his head. "Emergency extraction please!" he said before hearing only static. "Huh? Why isn't it-?"

"You don't know huh? The ship's got a dampening field that blocks communications and teleportations that aren't approved by Spectra." Racer said.

"Uh...let me go, please?" Ender asked nervously.

"Let you go huh? How about instead...we beat you to within an inch of your life?" Racer said as he and Susanoo ganged up on him.

* * *

_5 minutes later…_

"Ugh…" Ender groaned as he was tied up.

"So he managed to stop time with just this huh?" Spectra said observing the device.

"Yeah. Apparently he and some group called EraTech were behind this not well-planned robbery." Racer said.

"EraTech, huh?" Spectra said as he approached Ender. "I'll take it you and your friends were the ones behind the recent Teigu thefts I've heard about."

"Yep. And I can tell ya why too." Ender said. "We're making our own!"

"So that's it? Gather Teigus for study so you can replicate them using science?" Spectra questioned.

"Yessiree!" Ender exclaimed. "And once we got all of your Teigus, we'll have everything we need to take over both Cross-World and your home turf! And the best part is...even knowing all this, you still can't stop us!"

"That is a bit of a shame." Spectra said before tossing the watch to Susanoo. "Susanoo…"

"Of course." he said putting it down on the ground before smashing it with his weapon.

"Oh, that's not my Teigu by the way. I left it at home." Ender said, visibly losing a little of his confidence.

"Well it's going to sit there gathering dust then." Spectra said as mechanical arms emerged from the walls as they stuffed Ender into a small rocket.

"Package loaded. Universal Prison targeted. Preparing to fire." the computer said.

"Uh oh." Ender said before waving half-heartedly. "Bye-bye."

"I'm afraid so. You were never going to get out scot free." Motor said pressing a button as Ender was sent flying in the rocket. The tip of the rocket then fired a beam that opened a vortex that the vessel shot straight into, leading to the Universal Prison.

"Shame we couldn't get him to tell us where EraTech was." Tatsumi said.

"That's not completely true. We can get the info by combing through his ship's memory drive." Spectra said. "Once we have that...we'll go and attack. They cannot get away with this."

"I agree. We cannot let them do as they please." Akame said.

"Agreed. If they actually succeed in manufacturing Teigu, it'll be a nightmare in the criminal underworld." Spectra said. "It's already that way because of the sudden rise of the Ouroboros Bracelets, we don't need two big problems at once."

And so the pieces are in place...Let the battle against EraTech begin!


	2. Shocking Revelations

_Back on the streets of NYC…_

"...and that's why I'm scared of pirates!" Aster finished as he, Fly Guy, and Sword of Storms walked along the bustling streets.

"That'z...quite a ztory, Azter." Fly Guy said slowly.

"I know, right?" Aster asked. "What about you, Marty? What're you scared of?"

"Zpiderz." FG said immediately.

"...Yeah, that makes sense."

"If you two are done swapping bedtime stories," Sword spoke up, "We need to find out what goes on behind closed doors at EraTech."

"What'da mean?" Aster asked.

"Think about it. Big organizations like that always have something to hide." Sword said. "And when you recall that a group of vigilantes seem to have a vendetta against them…"

"Zo, you think EraTech haz zomething to do with the Teigu theftz?" FG asked.

"It's as good a place as any to start." Sword said. "Aster, can look up EraTech on your-"

At that moment, Sword stopped walking, causing his two teammates to bump into him.

"Whoa Sword, what's got you all...quiet…" Aster started as he followed his leader's gaze, seeing a gigantic red ship descending before coming to a stop above the city.

"Holy…" FG breathed, almost unable to believe what he was seeing.

"...I know that ship…" Sword said, no small amount of venom in his voice. "..._**Spectra Force!**_"

Sword then broke out into a run, his teammates left in shock for a second before they followed suit. "Sword, where are you going?" Aster called out, only to receive silence. "Sword!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the three were unaware of the trio watching them.

"That's the ship Spectra Force uses?!" Boxer exclaimed. "It's huge!"

"Agreed." Thinker said. "Quite a marvelous vessel."

"There's no time for that!" Zett said. "Sword is heading right under it! You know what that means?"

"He's heading straight to death?" Boxer replied rhetorically.

"Yeah! Come on, we can still stop him!" Zett motioned as the three took off after their fellow mercs.

* * *

"Seems we've arrived in NYC of Cross-World." Najenda said as they disembarked below.

"So this is Cross-World. What a curious looking place." Spectra said. "Hopefully we can gather supplies before our assault against EraTech."

"Huh?" Cobra said. "I can hear someone coming to try and kill us." he said.

"...You…" a voice said quietly before Sword of Storms appeared from the street across from them, sword and shield drawn. "...Spectra Force…"

"What is your business with us? Revenge?" Spectra demanded.

"No. **Justice**." Sword said as he sparked his sword, lightning dancing on the blade. "This is for Smiley, you **BASTARDS**!" he yelled as he swung his sword, a bolt of lightning shooting towards the group.

"Burst!" Spectra shouted using Burst with Zekrom as he absorbed the lightning attack. "I have no idea who you are but if you have a problem with us, you take it with me."

"Not just you!" Sword yelled. "You all killed my fellow troops, so you all pay the price! I'll kill you first!" Sword said, charging just as Aster and FG caught up.

"Sword, what the HELL are you doing!?" Aster called out.

"This isn't your fight!" Sword shouted back as he continued to charge.

"You should listen to them. If you don't stop right now...I will take you down." Spectra said as electricity gathered in his hand.

"What, like you took Smiley down?!" Sword snarled. "Like hell you will, you son of a bitch!" he said, sparking his sword once again.

"Who the hell is Smiley? We have no clue who that is." Lubbock said.

"One of Zword'z old friendz from hiz home world." FG said, now standing where the rest of Spectra Force was. "He died on a planet called Zcarif. You were there, apparently."

"Scarif?" Mine asked. "Never heard of it."

"No. We did not go to that planet. It was not part of our route when hunting down Esdeath." Spectra said.

"LIAR!" Sword said. "I remember! You stabbed Smiley in the back! Your minions tore soldiers apart! A few even got swallowed whole!"

"Swallowed whole?" Spectra asked.

"Eaten by shadows! I know at least one of you can do that!" Sword spat.

"Sorry, but none of us can control shadows." Spectra said.

"**STOP LYING!**" Sword shouted as he jumped up, preparing to swing his sword down on Spectra's head.

"Will you stop being an idiot!?" Spectra shouted as he broke the sword in two before landing a punch to Sword and knocking him out.

"Sword!" Aster and FG cried as they raced to their fallen teammate's side. "Please don't kill him!" Aster said. "We'll do anything, just don't kill him!"

"Hey, what's going on here?!" another voice called out as Zett's team arrived on the scene. "Oh no." Boxer said, spying Sword on the ground. "Is he-?"

"He's not dead and we aren't planning to kill him. We only came to prepare for our assault on EraTech." Spectra said.

"EraTech?" Aster asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah. One of their guys came and tried to rob us. We sent him to the Universal Prison and got their HQ coordinates from his ship's memory." Motor said.

"So, EraTech is responsible for the Teigu thefts." Thinker mused. "That would explain the vigilant's attacks on the company."

"You said someone tried to rob you?" Aster asked. "That must've been what happened to the Minister guy!"

"Minister? Are you talking about Run?!" Kurome said.

"Yeah. Some bastard stole his Teigu while he was in the air. Poor guy fell about 20 feet. He's in a hospital here in Manhattan." Boxer said. "Luckily, he had a soft landing, and he's gonna get healing from a cleric, but his wings were stolen."

"No doubt in EraTech's hands." Thinker added.

"I'm sorry, did you know him?" Zett asked. "Were you a friend of his?"

"We were members of the same group...the Jaegers." Kurome said.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll get those wings back!" Boxer declared, slamming his boxing gloves together.

"In the meantime, if you are all here to take down the Teigu thieves, then perhaps it would benefit us all to join forces?" Thinker suggested. "...As soon as we can get some sense into Sword's head, of course."

"Hmm...Very well...we can form an alliance of sorts." Najenda said.

"Nice!" FG exclaimed. "Zo...we zhould head back to the Azzociation in order to get Zword zome rezt and bring our bozz up to zpeed. Come on, we'll zhow you the way."

And so, the two groups and Spectra Force headed off towards the Association.

* * *

_Later, at the Merc. Association…_

"I see. So those EraTech blokes are the ones stealing Teigus, eh?" Baron Gold said. "I never did find those chaps to be on the level they appeared to be."

"Apparently, one of there agents tried to attack Spectra Force and steal their Teigus." Aster explained. "Fortunately, he didn't succeed."

"Evidently not." Baron Gold chuckled. "And you say he called himself 'Ender', correct?" the baron asked Spectra.

"Yes. He used some sort of device to stop time but we destroyed it. He's already been sent off and arrested at the Universal Prison." Spectra said.

"Hmm. That name is familiar. He was a small time criminal here in Cross-World, vandalism, and other things of the sort. To think he would take such a big step up as to attack a branch of the Ultra Hero Force...perhaps the watch gave him a power high." Baron Gold theorized. "Either way, we now know that EraTech is responsible."

"He also said something else. He said the watch wasn't the Teigu they gave him. It's still in his home which we also combed from his ships memory." Spectra said.

"Hmm...why would he use a different Teigu? It's rare for anyone to be able to use two." Baron Gold questioned. "You chaps wouldn't happen to still have the remains of that watch on hand, would you?"

"We brought it with us." Racer said dumping out the broken watch on the counter.

"Jolly good. Aster, would you mind?" Baron Gold asked.

"Certainly, sir." Aster said, holding his hands of the watch pieces for a few seconds and concentrating before he widened his eyes. "Ah, that's unusual. This isn't like the Teigus Night Raid use, it's almost as if it's power was..._infused_ into it. Otherwise, it's just a normal stopwatch. Pretty much anyone can use it."

"So that's it. A prototype for their mass produced Teigu." Spectra said.

"No wonder that Ender guy was cocky towards you guys!" Zett said. "It doesn't matter if you destroy the Teigu, they can always make hundreds more that do the same thing!"

"My god." Thinker breathed. "If these items make their way out of Cross-World's borders, they'll create hundreds of thousands of new supervillains! We must stop them before they ship these weapons out!"

"So, what's our next move, boss?" Boxer asked the baron.

"Hmm. I suggest we ally with Spectra Force and battle EraTech on their home turf." Baron Gold said.

"Perfect. Now, to explain our plan. We've located their home base. It's an ironworks factory outside the city. It's the best place to get the metal and materials they need to create the mass produced Teigu. However, we can expect it to be heavily guarded." Jellal said.

"Which is where we come in. We'll have some of our Teigu wielding members lure them out with their Teigu to draw most of their forces away. As best as I understand, they need those to finish their plans." Spectra said. "While they're focused on them, some of us will provide cover for them as a small group infiltrates the factory to destroy it and capture their leader."

"That certainly sounds like a solid plan." Baron Gold said. "Zett and another merc team shall accompany the infiltration team."

"Hold on a sec." Aster spoke up. "Do you mean we aren't going?"

"I'm sorry lad, but considering your leader is both out of action and has a bit of spite against Spectra Force that he needs to sort out, it would perhaps be for the best if your team stayed behind." Baron Gold admitted.

"Yeah, he'z got a point." FG added. "It would probably cauze a bit of tenzion, and that'z zomething we don't need."

"Well then, which team are we working with?" Thinker asked.

"Hmm...if it's industrial sabotage we need, perhaps Sheriff Star's group would be the best choice." Baron Gold summarized. "I'll send for them post haste. In the meantime, Mr. Phantom, your team is welcome to any of our supplies that you find necessary for this mission."

"I prefer if you call me Spectra and thank you." Spectra said.

"Jolly good, Spectra." Baron Gold replied. "Until Star's team arrives, feel free to make yourselves at home. Have a splendid day and I look forward to hearing the story when you all succeed!" he added as he departed.

"Well, now there's nothing to do but prepare." Zett said. "Our storage closet is on the third floor, it's where our supplies are. Here, I'll show you the way." He said as he and Spectra went up the stairs.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Aster said to himself. "This is almost too easy…"

"Eh? Whatta mean, Fairy Boy?" Boxer asked.

"Think about it. In the first five minutes when Spectra Force arrives in Cross-World, they get ambushed by a ship. The one person in the ship spills the beans about pretty much everything, and his ship's computer shows exactly where the HQ is. Things never just...fall into place like that. It's like EraTech WANTS to be found."

"Well, they want Night Raid'z Teiguz, right?" FG pointed out. "They would want the items to come to them."

"That's another thing. Why send only one person to attack in the first place? If EraTech wanted the Teigus, you'd think they'd send more people, considering how formidable they are."

"You are right about that. There is a possibility we're walking into a trap." Leone said.

"Indeed. If we go in at the moment, we may come face to face with something leagues above us." Thinker said. "Perhaps we should learn more about our enemies before we launch an attack on them."

"That won't be necessary. Our leader and Kurome have already planned out a counterplan if it is indeed a trap." Meredy said.

"Well, if you all say so…" Aster said. "Even still…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city…_

A man in a business suit sat in an office, looking at a monitor showing a recording from earlier in the day.

"_So that's it? Gather Teigus for study so you can replicate them using science?"_

"_Yessiree! And once we got all of your Teigus, we'll have everything we need to take over both Cross-World and your home turf! And the best part is...even knowing all this, you still can't stop us!"_

"Mr. Hammond?" a voice said as a young man in a lab coat came into the office, looking worried. "It seems that Ender has been imprisoned in the Universal Prison…"

"No need to inform me, Sigmund, I gathered as much when we lost his comm's signal." Mr. Hammond interrupted. "Thankfully, it managed to send its final recording before it went outside its range. Seems Spectra Force has taken notice."

"Um, sir? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sigmund asked. "Spectra Force is among the Multiverse's most formidable teams. If we try to go against them-"

"There's nothing to concern yourself with. This is nothing more than a game of chess. Making your opponent think they have the upper hand makes it all the sweeter when you pull the rug out from under them."

"But sir, there's no way any of the Teigus we've produced can match Night Raid's, much less the rest of their team! And with our first shipment so close to being shipped, you'd risk the entire company just to obtain items we don't even need? And speaking of which, why send Ender in the first place?"

"Night Raid and Spectra Force are the final obstacles to our end goals." Mr. Hammond said, turning to face his assistant. "If we don't deal with them before we move onto the next stage, we run the risk of having them ruin our entire operation. And as for why I sent Ender…" he said, chuckling evilly, "Doing so made them believe I actually need their Teigus. If they believe that...they'll never even expect what I have in store for them. And when I unleash my secret weapon, it will be...checkmate."


	3. Black Knight, White King

_Several hours later, near EraTech's primary facility…_

A bus pulled over next to an empty field, across from which an iron works factory stood, its front emblazoned with the logo of EraTech. From one of the buse's windows, Sheriff Star poked his head out and looked through some binoculars at the facility, scanning the outside for a few seconds.

"That place looks as quiet as a ghost town." Sheriff Star said as he lowered his head. "That don't seem right. Where're the guards?"

"Seems the place wasn't as heavily guarded as we thought." Najenda said. "Likely planning an ambush of some kind."

"Well, guess we better get their attention." Leone said lifting up a large boulder as it broke into the factory. "Hey, morons! You got guests!"

At that, alarms blared from across the factory as guards armed with both guns and wands poured out onto the field.

"Wands? Seems like they're going old school." Racer said.

"EraTech specializes in techno-magic, of course they have mages. Must be for support." Thinker said. "We all remember the plan?"

"Yeah. Night Raid and Zett's group keep the guards busy while the rest of us sneak in, wreck the place, and capture the CEO." Jaw summarized. "Speaking of which, how do we get in?"

"They've already made a way in." Saya said.

"Wait, where's Spectra?" Tatsumi asked.

"He, Jellal and Cobra chose to stay behind for some reason. But he didn't say what." Najenda said. "So I'll be leading the mission here. Akame, lead the strike team inside."

"Understood." Akame said turning to them. "Let's get going."

"Understood. Let's ride, partners!" Star said as the strike team left the bus and made their way towards the facility.

* * *

"Don't be afraid to…" one of the guards said before Akame sliced them down as they died instantly.

"No way...that's...One hit kill: Murasame! Meaning...she's Akame of Spectra Force." one of the mages said.

"Don't gawk! Open fire!" another guard barked as the EraTech groups started to attack.

"'Scuse us, fellas!" Sawyer said as he pulled out his pistols and started firing on the guards, backed up by Jaw and Scrap.

At the same time, Zett leaped around the field, slicing down any guards in his range while Thinker thought up psychic blades that cut up any guards who managed to avoid the lightsaber and Boxer punched up the remaining troops.

"This is way too easy. These guards seem...very weak." Akame said.

"Well we have faced stronger enemies than them." Dark Pit said shooting up an oncoming soldier.

"No...it feels more than that." Akame said. "I wonder…" she said before cutting through the soldiers in her way as she got into the facility.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Mr. Hammond's office…_

"Sir, Spectra Force has entered the facility." Sigmund said. "Is it time?"

"Not yet, we need more time to prep our weapon. Tell the second wave they are clear to engage." Mr. Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir." Sigmund answered worriedly. "(I hope you know what you're doing…)"

* * *

_Back on the factory floor…_

"So this is EraTech." Scrap said, looking around. "I've always wondered how things work around here."

"Learn fast darlin, it ain't gonna be here long." Sawyer said. "Y'all ready to press on?"

"Not yet. We've got company." Dark Pit said as more soldiers emerged. "And they're equipped with some of the mass produced Teigu."

"Let's see what we're dealing with." Scrap said, pressing a button on her mask as she gazed at the troops. "More of those watches, some brass knuckles, guards with...glasses, candlesticks...and all of them imbued with powerful magic."

"Then let's take 'em down before they use 'em!" Boxer said. "Bring it on, ya mooks!"

"Go for the watches first. They can stop time with those." Akame said.

"Already on it." Dark Pit said firing several arrows that pierced the watch user's watches.

"The Tempus!" one of the guards cried. "Screw it! **CHARGE**!" he yelled as the troops charged.

"Desperate and stupid." Jaw said, getting his guns out. "These _hunyas_ are as good as dead."

With that, the heroes engaged in battle with the troops. Jaw jumped out of the way of a burst of flame from one of the candle Teigu users before blasting them between the eyes.

"This still feels too easy. I admit these Teigu they've made are impressive, but it doesn't seem like they would use them without something planned." Akame said cutting down some of the glasses wearing Teigu users.

* * *

_Meanwhile, further into the factory…_

"Well...looks like a ghost town here." Leone said seeing the factory floor empty. "No workers, no products? What's going on here?"

"I know, it's like nobody was ever here." Scrap added. "Not even trash or scrap metal."

"Perhaps they cleared out?" Thinker suggested.

"No...there aren't any workers here because this isn't the real factory. Dammit! That moron set us up with a fake location." Leone said.

At that moment, an intercom buzzed to life. "Clever, clever Leone. How perceptive of you. The real HQ of EraTech is nowhere near here. And thanks to your little show here, I had plenty of time to pack up and leave this world."

* * *

On the other side of the intercom, Mr. Hammond spoke inside a car that spead away from the real HQ. "I must say, I saw the whole show through the cameras and I admired your performance. I can see how you managed to defeat the Empire on your world."

"Heh...you think you got it all figured out huh? See all the angles? Let me ask ya something: If this was supposed to be a full on assault, then why didn't our fearless leader and his pals show?" Leone asked.

"Spectra Phantom isn't there?" Mr. Hammond asked.

"Sir! Incoming projectile directly above us!" Sigmund cried out.

"Bolt Strike!" a voice called out as a flash of lightning came crashing down and broke the cars engine as standing there was Spectra.

"Oh, there you are." Mr. Hammond said, looking no less smug. "You figured out the location Ender had on the computer was a ruse. May I ask how?"

"I have Cobra to thank. See, he can hear a person's thoughts. We didn't get a location but he did get your name. All we did was trace that and that led us right here." Spectra said.

"Impressive." Mr. Hammond admitted. "And I take it your here to arrest me?"

"Not quite. I thought you should see the show I just put together." Spectra said pointing to the HQ they just left as meteors started striking it.

"T-The HQ!" Sigmund cried as it was reduced to rubble.

"I'm not like Jexi and the others. I prefer my own methods than the classic arrest the bad guy immediately act." Spectra said. "And it's not just here…" Spectra said showing footage of multiple buildings under EraTech's name coming under attack.

"H-H-How?!" Sigmund stammered. "How can you attack multiple buildings at once, miles apart? If you're here, and the rest of your team is-"

"Leone said I wasn't there. She never mentioned which members of my group were actually there." Spectra said. "As we speak, my more powerful allies like Jellal and Cobra are taking down your facilities."

"...My facilities…" Mr. Hammond whispered before...he started laughing. "My facilities! HAHAHA! My facilities, he says!"

"Uh...sir?" Sigmund said.

"I must say Spectra Phantom, you certainly played the role of the black knight perfectly!" Mr. Hammond said. "And you took the white king...almost."

"Almost?" Spectra asked as the ground started to shake.

"Tell me, Spectra, did you think I would be so stupid as to NOT study up on you before I got your attention?" Mr. Hammond said. "I suspected you would have Jellal and Cobra attack my other facilities...so I had the mages in my employment cast simultaneous teleportation spells the night before. All of our products are already off-world! And I'll be joining them right about...NOW!" he said as a massive fist burst from the ground and grabbed Hammond and Sigmund before a giant mech dug out of the ground.

"So this was what you had in store? Is this mech a Teigu too?" Spectra asked.

"Not just any Teigu!" Mr. Hammond yelled. "This is the Teigu that took the life of your teammate Tatsumi! The one that only the Danger Beast Tyrant could defeat! Behold...the Shikoutazer 2.0!" he announced as the Teigu stood up straight. "With this machine and my army of Teigu users, I will crush the armies of Night Raid's home world and establish the Empire they sacrificed themselves to defeat! And if they thought things were bad under Honest...HAHAHA! They haven't seen anything yet! You can follow me if you wish...but you'll only run to your death! Emergency Extraction, Shikoutazer!"

"Oh...so you're that quick to run away huh? That delusional? Too bad. Before you decide to leave...a quick question. When the first Shikoutazer was battled...did Tatsumi beat it on his own?" Spectra asked.

"He did...but you know he died soon after! And even if he's gotten stronger, I've made some modifications myself based on that exact fight! There's no possible way he, or any of you for that matter, can possibly hope to defeat this machine!" Mr. Hammond said as the mech began to vanish in a flash of light. "Victory is MINE!"

"Grand Fall!" a voice called out as something pierced through the mech.

"Wha-?! Oh, it's you. One of those vigilants." Mr. Hammond said as a man in black armor landed in front of the mech.

"A pleasure to meet you. I was a soldier in the Imperial Navy. I'm also a former member of the Jaegers. And you don't know this, but I also helped Tatsumi to destroy that thing the first time. The name is Wave, a pleasure to meet you." he said.

"You couldn't have had any idea that Tatsumi was helped by someone during the first fight because you only focused on the major facts. I'll admit, you did well showing this massive trump card, but I do have trump cards of my own." Spectra said.

"S-Sir, I think we should go!" Sigmund said.

"We can't. That idiot pierced through the Extraction System." Mr. Hammond said. "But nevermind that! Once I slaughter the two of you, the mech's systems will have simply repaired themselves! Now die!" he said, pushing a button as the mech fired a multitude of missiles.

"My second trump card." Spectra said as a massive beam destroyed the missiles.

"Sir, that beam came from orbit! It's their ship!" Sigmund said.

"Close but way off. Seems he's finally finished destroying your off world site." Spectra said as descending from the sky was a long black dragon. "The former ruler of Dragnor who lost to Acnologia and now serves me as my newest link: Rayquaza."

"What...When...How...G-G-**GAHHH!**" Hammond said as he pressed multiple buttons, causing lasers, missiles, and mortars to fly all over the place.

"Looks like he's having a breakdown." Wave observed.

"Indeed he is. This was where I wanted to break him down to anyway." Spectra said releasing Zekrom from his body as Rayquaza flew down as touched him. "BURST!" he shouted before standing there in black scaly armor with a dragon shaped headpiece on his head. "It's about time we ended this." he said as power gathered in his hand before he pointed it at the mech. "Draco Meteor!" he shouted as it fired, breaking apart the mech with multiple meteors.

"Eeeppp!" Sigmund squeaked as he braced himself, the final meteor, slamming into the mech's head, knocking off the body. The head fell to the ground with a resounding *CRASH!*, followed by a creak as the rest of the mech followed soon after.

"Well...since you act as if we're playing chess...I guess this is where I say...checkmate." Spectra said opening the head and holding two handcuffs.

"Ha...Ha...Ha...Not...Quite…" a robotic voice called as Mr. Hammond was found slumped, a piece of rubble embedded in his chest, revealing wires and circuits.

"What the - a LMD?!" Sigmund cried, miraculously unharmed.

"Well...seems he was a coward after all. That or he was some machine. I can't really read this situation quite well." Spectra said before looking to Sigmund. "Hmm. I'll let you go if you vow never to mess with this company or Spectra Force ever again."

"Y-Yes sir. And there's something you should know…" Sigmund said meekly. "M-Mr. Hammond was part of some group called...uh...the Anarchy Kings. I think t-they're a cult that w-wants to kill the Color Gods, but I don't know anything other than that. C-Can I go home now, s-sir?"

"So that's it, huh?" Spectra said. "Alright. You can go home."

"T-Thank you." Sigmund said as he stumbled away in a daze.

"So...are we going after this cult?" Wave asked.

"No. They've already gone and doomed themselves." Spectra said feeling weak. "Ugh...still not used to having Rayquaza's power inside me."

"So...what happens now?" Wave asked.

"With the HQ gone along with the mass produced Teigu, Jellal and Cobra should be gathering the real ones and returning them. Run included." Spectra said.

"That's a relief." Wave said. "So...what about me?"

"Wave...you are indeed a powerful warrior. So please...join us." Spectra said offering a hand as Wave took it.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Hammond…_

"How dare they do this? No matter. The Anarchy Kings shall...shall…" Hammond said before he saw the base ransacked and multiple people dead.

"So...you are the one behind this? Should have figured." a voice said as a young boy with white hair sat on top of a box. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hammond. My name is Norman, currently, I'm a research assistant for Mr. Flux. Theodore Flux if we're being specific." he said.

"T-Theodore?" Hammond said, looking much more scared at the mention at that name. "Ah-hah...h-how's my old friend doing?"

"Just fine. He's currently gathering allies to his side to gain the inheritance. He found out about your secret. About this crazy cult and the weapons you all were developing. So he asked me and some soldiers to eradicate it and claim the weapons." Norman said.

"Um...I-I see…" Hammond said before shaking his head and reaching into his suit. "You know what? No! He can have ASG for all I care, but these weapons belong to the Anarchy Kings!" he said, drawing a gun and pointing it at Norman. "You and your master shall weep and beg for mercy from the Anti-Gods and receive none! The Multiverse shall bow before them! **LONG LIVE THE-**"

A gunshot was heard as he looked at the wound on his body and saw Norman was the one who fired.

"That's kinda disappointing. For a man of science, you believe way too much in gods." Norman said.

"Ugh...you are all puppets to color…burn in hell…" Hammond snarled.

"You know where I come from. The Demon Universe. Perhaps you've heard of the farms there. The ones that raise children as livestock." Norman said showing the numbers on his neck.

"You trade one slave collar for another…" Hammond said, laughing despite his fading life. "You will always be...a slave…" he said before collapsing.

"Not always. This is just an act I have to play for now until I can get Theodore in a proper position to be fired." Norman said. "I'll take the ASG right from under him. And once that's done...I'll destroy all the demons. No way we'll keep being cattle children. Me, Emma, Ray...and everyone else. We'll live our promised lives there...in our Neverland."

* * *

_Meanwhile, back on Cross-World…_

"That was a jolly good show, chaps!" Baron Gold laughed. "I doubt we'll be seeing any Teigus on the market any time soon."

"Thank you for the support. All of you." Spectra said. "However, I think it's about time we took our leave."

"Goin' back to catchin' criminals?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah. There are still a few missing from that break out from so long ago." Spectra said. "We won't stop until all of them have been caught."

"Well then, good luck with that." Thinker said. "And please, if you ever require assistance, we will be more than happy to help."

"Yeah, take care you guys!" Zett said.

"WAIT!" a voice called out as Sword of Storms appeared without his helmet.

"Oh, not again." Dark Pit sighed.

Sword then walked up to Spectra. "...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have attacked you before." he said. "I just...I miss my best friend. And if you didn't kill him...then…" he said, tears forming in his eyes. "...I won't ever find the ones who did. I'm...I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Spectra said as they presented him with a fixed sword. "We fixed your sword as best we could."

"...W-Wow. Thank you." Sword said, clearly surprised as he took the sword.

"...You will find them. And you won't be alone." Spectra said, looking behind Sword where Aster and FG stood watching.

"...Right." Sword said before bowing in respect. "_Gratias tibi_. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Okay, we're moving out!" Spectra shouted as he and his group soon departed.

"What'a day, huh partners?" Sawyer said. "Worked with Spectra Force, stopped a Teigu thievin' ring…"

"And Spectra Force has a new member." Aster said. "Sword, how are you feeling?"

Sword then turned to his teammate, smiling. "...Fine." he answered.

"Quite a day indeed." Baron Gold said. "You chaps best get some rest. You've all earned it." he added.

Thinker only hummed in interest, drawing everyone's attention.

"Hey Statue Man, what's up?" Boxer asked.

"...The Anarchy Kings…" Thinker said.

"Who are thoze guyz?" FG asked.

"...I have no idea."

* * *

_In an unknown location…_

"Brother Hammond has passed."

"I told you he was merely a fool. He and his techno-magic had no place with us."

"He had his uses. We still possess one prototype. It will be kept here until we have no other choice."

"What of the Master of the Lightning of Order? He know knows of our existence."

"He will not be a threat to us yet. If we attack, it will be our undoing. Cross-World shall be where we focus."

"Why there?"

"It is the location of the barrier. Once broken, our masters will rise, and color will fall. One of the keys will soon arrive there. We shall claim it in the name of our masters. Long live the Anti-Gods."

"Long live the Anti-Gods!"

"**LONG LIVE THE ANTI-GODS!**"

* * *

_Meanwhile, elsewhere watching…_

"Anti-Gods. Those fools will believe anything." said a familiar figure watching. "Well..this was my plan to start with." they said stepping into the light to reveal themselves as Black. "If this will claim my place as ruler of all the universes...then I'll let them believe the lie I created for them...for now at least."

_To be continued..._


End file.
